Jealousy
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: It wasn't just the fact that that man didn't deserve her. It was that everyone knew she belonged to him, even if just in theory. Besides, he did not deserve her. That man, and the others just like him, they wanted her for her body. But Jane knew that he could be different. A tag to 5.3, mind the rating.


**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own the Mentalist. Unless Heller gave them to me over night… which I doubt.

**Spoilers:** Season five

* * *

She crossed paths with Van Pelt as the redhead was leaving, and Lisbon smiled, amused, at the sight of Jane, sitting on the redhead's desk, busy looking, quite annoyed, at a note, mumbling something incoherent about rudeness, property of language, soap needed to watch people's mouth, education and so on.

Strange but true: he wasn't talking with her, he was barely acknowledging her very presence there; it was quite funny, and extremely amusing for Teresa Lisbon, seeing her consultant, almighty phony psych Patrick Jane, hyper-aware of his surrounding an any given time, so lost. She didn't know what Van Pelt had written on that note, it had to be quite unpleasant and rude, if Jane was reacting that way. After all, he did behave and acted like a man from a Jane Austen book.

"Stop staring Lisbon, it's impolite. And besides, I did know you were here. I was just concentrating the front side of my brain on what dear Grace let me know." He said, and showed her the note. It was quite clear how unpleasant for him it was this whole ordeal, and Teresa could even guess why. After all, Jane and herself had been the ones Val Pelt had looked forward to, and being threaten by someone who had had a huge crush on him, well, it crushed his gigantic ego, that was for sure.

"Fuck you, eh? Well, looks like Van Pelt has finally decided to become a teenager and fight her authoritative father figure….." she smirked. But a part of her heart wondered if… well, if her anyone who could do it with it. she blushed. She didn't have any business imagining Patrick Jane in the nude, fucking her into oblivious. Not that she had ever thought consciously about Jane fucking her. it wasn't her fault if her traitorous mind conjured lust-filled images when she was lost in Morpheus' arms in the middle of the arms.

"Ehy, I'm not that old!"

"Well, you were the one who pretended to be her much older husband, married out of need of replacing her father figure…. Using your words."

"Well, well, well… someone is experimenting with the memory palace, eh?" he pointed a finger at her, extremely pleased and yet proud of her, and, of course, with himself, her master and teacher. Until he noticed how she had walked into the room, the quick and light step, the light in her bright green eyes, and the amusement. An amusement that had already been there, hence, not due only to his recent whereabouts. "what are you doing here that late?"

"I was on my way own when I remembered that I left my keys here" she said, simply, and then looked at him, with accusation, and yet a smile. "Besides, I could say the same thing about you."

"Meh, you know me. I basically live here anyway." He looked at her once again, with a strange light in his eyes, almost dark. She knew he had realized that she had been out, and that made her, for some unknown reason, blush. Not that he had any business getting involved in her life. Not that this had ever stopped him anyway. "Uhm. Let's try twenty questions. I'm curious to see who's the lucky guy who had the privilege of enjoying your company in this fine evening…. I'll skip the first question, as I already know it was animal, in a certain sense…. Then… well, well, well… let's try the obvious one: do I know him?"

"Well, actually, Jane, you know two of them…" she purred like a kitten. His eyes darted out of their orbits, and he gulped down a mouthful of saliva, barely resisting the urge to owl like a wolf. He knew that this was not what Lisbon had intended- as kinky as she was in bed, threesome and orgies weren't her thing- but still, he had to admit a part of him found very arousing the image of a naked Lisbon, completely bare, busy making out with him- as bare as her – and taking turns with sucking off his cock and Mashburn's…

Ugh, no, he thought shivering out of horror, threesome were definitely not his thing when Teresa Lisbon was involved, he was way too selfish to share her wonderful body. He rather preferred thinking about Lisbon and himself alone. Something that he was rather used to: he had lost count of the sleepless nights spent thinking about all the dirty things he could do for her, how she could have felt, how she would have sound being at the receiving end of his performances. Because, was something going to happen between them, he wanted to make her feel special, worshipped even. He would have concentrated on her pleasure alone, providing orgasm after orgasm with his tongue and his hands, to end the show with a spotlight performance of his cock. Even if he still hadn't decided the position: in his dreams, he alternated between being underneath her and being on top, sometimes doggy stile, sometimes from behind, standing, bending her over her desk…

"you know, Jane, I think you should seriously taking into consideration retreating for the night. You don't look like your usual self…"

"Oh, please. I was merely concentrating on my second question. If I want to cold read you, I need to know what answer I am supposed to make so that to await for your reaction once you'd answer." He grinned, mischievously. "So, you told me that I know them. my next question is: do we work with them?"

"One of them, yes, the other one…. you mostly work _against _him."

"So, I'd say one of them is CBI, and the other one is…. From the DA office? Or maybe…. It's s federal, isn't it? FBI! "she blushed, and it gave her away. But the satisfaction of having guessed correctly soon disappeared, for there was only one person in the FBI that would dare to ask Lisbon to join him for whatever she had joined him, someone who kept flirting with her, looking at her like a pervert, like she was only a thing, a sweet little thing to have sex with and then throw away, only one person hated him enough to dare to ask her, the woman everybody knew he had a sort of weird claim on, out.

"Mancini" he almost hissed the name, and Lisbon could see the hate, the rage, and the breath died in her throat at the sight of his dilated pupils.

"It was only poker" she tried to defend herself, but Jane was already waling in her direction, cornering her between a desk and a wall. "Bertram was there, too…"

Bertram. Another one he couldn't stand. The bastard shifted between loving her with a passion, between undressing her with his gaze, and menacing to throw her out in case Jane wouldn't collaborate. And Jane was almost positive that, every time he put her on suspension, he just was waiting for her to offer him sex in exchange of her job.

"don't be silly, Teresa. Neither of them want you for the woman you are. They only desire to get satisfaction from your body. It's their own pleasure they are after." He breathed on her skin, their lips only millimeters apart. And a part of her wanted to remember him that he had used Lorelai too, that he wasn't so different. "I'd be different. I'd worship your body. I'd give you orgasm after orgasm. I'd make you crazy. Addict to me."

She tried to move away, but couldn't, but she was too scared of the chance of losing him. She wanted to give in, to give up, but she was too scared of being hurt yet again by him. she was at an impasse, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't even sure the ball was still in her side of the field, maybe, maybe, right now it was up to Jane. whatever he was going to do, she would have decided to react in kind.

"I don't deserve you, Teresa. But I'm too proud and selfish to let you get away…." he said, looking adoringly at her, slowly undressing her in the quiet of the empty bullpen. "but it had always felt like you were mine." The moment her shirt fell on the ground in a swift movement, he joined their lips. His hands suddenly started to explore and take possession of her whole frame, just like he had done thousands of times in his dreams, and she accepted to give in to her own little, silly fantasy, and greedily grabbed an handful of blonde curls, exploring their soft texture.

He purred like a cat, and progressed with his exploration, with her undressing, while she kept licking his lips, their tongues kept fighting to get the better hand; she walked backwards in direction of his couch, losing her shoes, socks and pants along the way.

He moaned, suppressing the sound against the alabaster skin of the slender column of her neck, at the sight of her underwear. It was a matching set, and when he realized what she was wearing, he didn't know how to behave, or what to think. Lisbon was wearing dark green silk and lace- French lingerie, if he wasn't wrong- but was it something she used to wear underneath her clothes on a regular basis, to remember herself that she was more than a shield, always a woman, or had she chosen it just to benefit Mancini?

Thinking that there had been even just the smallest chance that the other man could have seen such a thing made him mad, crazy with rage and passion and just want. He grabbed forcefully her underwear, and took it apart, two pieces of her bra, two pieces of the smallest tong he had ever seen.

He explored her flesh roughly, almost hurting her, and then he threw her on his couch, and stared at wide eyes at the sight of a naked Lisbon, her legs wide open inviting him in. she was panting, her pupils were dark and huge, her nipples were standing at attention, and her core… oh, she was so, so wet for him that her folds were glistening with juices of desire.

He lazily grinned, and, closing his eyes to better inhale the heady scent of her arousal, he slowly undressing himself. He opened his eyes just to stare at her, Lisbon lost in the sight of him naked, busy sucking one of her fingers, emitting delirious sounds of want. It was too much, so he simply closed his eyes again, and started to pump at a slow, steady rhythm his cock, the focal point of her attention. For it was just like she had always hoped it would be, huge and hot and hard. She could just imagine how much such a cock could sped in her… or on her, for what it matters.

He was still pumping his cock when he emitted a grunt of pain and discomfort, as his back hit a desk, and he realized that it had been Lisbon to throw him against the piece of furniture. "Damn it, woman, what were you thinking? I was just…." But his sentence was cut short once again by her- or better yet, by her mouth and her lips taking possession of his cock, her talented mouth sucking him off, her tongue caressing all the right spots close to the head of his cock. "Damn it, woman…"

Looking at her face hollowing for the force of her sucking, her lips pumping his cock with strength and passion, it almost made him change his mind. He almost took her head, and forced her hard against his cock, was on the verge of fucking her mouth like a beast, when he remembered what he had told her about the difference between them and himself.

He guided her backwards to sit once again on the couch, and when she did, he grabbed her for the shoulders, and he stared at her, shaking his head, no. she pouted, and barely resisted the temptation of covering herself. For he wasn't saying no to her, but only to the act itself. But why? "Our first time together…. I want to come inside you, Teresa."

"You were going to come inside me" she pouted.

"Yes, but it would have been different. It would have felt different. This night is my gift for you, Teresa, the first of many nights. This is my vow, that I'll do my best to not hurt you, and that no matter what: if you'll be mine, I'll never betray you. Will you, Teresa? Are you ready to be mine, to take me…" he paused, and lowered himself on top of her, took once again possession of her lips. Two of his fingers opened her folds for his penetration, and he aliened his cock with her pussy. He pushed into her into one shift move, and despite the resistance, the immediate sucking motion, her incredible tightness, he entered into her to the hilt.

He gasped, roaring like a lion in heat, like he was ready to devour his prey, his most agonized prize in the whole universe, her. she was his, and claiming her right now would ensure that she was well aware of this fact. He looked at their joined bodies, her core stretched inhumanly by his huge girth, close to tearing, and then his eyes moved to her groin, her tits, and the expanse of her stomach. For a second, he forgot all about the world they were currently living in, he forgot that he was supposed to keep her safe, that he wasn't supposed to endanger any more lives. And for a second, he thought about screwing everything, fuck protection. He would be better, stronger, he would be filling her womb with life, would show everyone that she was his, that she was off limits. He would slap that ass of Mancini in the face with the simple action of rubbing her womb.

But it wasn't that world, he thought close to tears, not yet, at least. But when their eyes met, he knew she was thinking the same thing, was wishing for what he did too. He caressed her face, slowly massaging her lips with his thumb, shivering when she sucked it. "One day, Teresa…. The whole world will know." he told her.

Just like that, he started to thrust. He rammed her with strong, long thrusts, taking her hard and fast like an animal. She was screaming her pleasure, being oh so vocal about all of it, and he could see in her contorted features just how much she was enjoying their joining, how turned on she was. He even regretted not being a psych for real, for her would have loved knowing into the exact details all the kinky, dirty images her mind was conjuring regarding future couplings. Ice cream on his cock? Strawberries on her pussy? Oh, god… oral sex at the office. Hidden beneath each other's desk. That, he would have loved to try.

"Teresa…" he whispered, and he came, copiously, inside her. she was already filled to the brim, so his juices kept escaping her sucking core, and in that way, they worked as a lubricant. He kept fucking her for everything he was worth, hard and strong, nailing her sore, and just like that, she opened her eyes, wide, and came, screaming her pleasure, grinding into him, trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

He stopped to move, and while taking again control of his breathing, he let it go of her, and left her body. He didn't go too far away, though, for, still naked, she took him for an hand, and guided him down, cuddling him on his couch close to her body.

"Will you take all of me, Teresa?" he asked her, tenderly kissing and nuzzling her skin.

She just nodded, and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
